


A Bit Old Fashioned

by RallyPointBravo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mcsombra, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RallyPointBravo/pseuds/RallyPointBravo
Summary: Following her tip about Echo, McCree meets with Sombra to discuss the possibility of a partnership. Plans, as they usually do, go awry, and the two outlaws find themselves on the run together. To her horror, Sombra finds herself growing fond of the stupid old cowboy. Slowburn McSombra.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Offer

The familiar sputter of the engine dying down brought him back to his senses. Jesse pulled himself from his thoughts and pulled the key from the ignition of the cherry red bike, giving the ride an affectionate pat as he swung a leg over the lumpy center to dismount. He had a certain fondness for the bike, it brought him back to simpler times; a time before he was an agent, or a renegade, just a young punk in a bike gang. His heart ached dully as he turned away from the ride.

His contact, the tech magician that had given him the tip about the train heist, had arranged a meeting with him just outside of Dorado, not more than an hour's drive from where he had once been. It was a seedy looking joint, a bar with far too few windows and far fewer upstanding looking patrons, but McCree had seen worse. Sights like these hardly bothered him these days.

In typical cowboy fashion, he ambled his way through the front door and made his way to the bar stools, a soft clink with each step as his spurs reacted to his movements. He wasn't told who to look for, the hacker was fairly vague with the descriptions, but he knew he was a hard sight to miss.

Sure enough, after spending enough time to knock back a brew, soft footsteps came from behind. The poke into his shoulder all but confirmed that this was the one. Swiveling in his seat, he turned to see a woman, about average height and pretty young, with dark hair and deep azure eyes, and skin the color of shining bronze. He gave her a smirk and tipped his hat, earning a roll of the eyes as she turned to lead him to a booth.

"I take it you're the 'Sombra' I've been in contact with?" He stated bluntly, slipping into the smoke scented seating with a sigh. The woman across from him nodded, almost bored. He caught a glimpse of the implants she had along her neck and the back of her head, and wondered briefly if she was even paying attention.

"Let's not play stupid, McCree." Came her answer, causing his brows to fall into a scowl. Business it was then.

"Fine, what's the purpose of this here meeting?" He questioned, a bit harsher than before but still retaining the pleasant tone.

In answer, the woman slipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out some kind of glove. Once she wore it, she seemingly typed into thin air and projected some imagery towards him. Jesse squinted and sat forward slightly, taking in all of the information he could.

"Talon is planning to sell Null Sector a fusion drive to help power a new factory to produce new war Omnics. I need your help to get in and sabotage the drive." She spoke curtly, allowing the cowboy to get a good grip of the information. It seemed like a doable enough job, between two people. He wasn't sure if this Sombra was as quick with a gun as she was with a machine, but he assumed she was at least capable. He wouldn't mind driving some terrorists of both banners down into the dirt. Still, he had a burning question for this hacker that he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer to.

"Where you gettin' all this intel? It sure as hell wouldn't be easy hearin' this through the grapevine." He questioned, a hint of suspicion dripping into his voice. The weight of his revolver on his hip suddenly felt a lot more noticeable. The woman across the table could tell his nerves were getting tenser by the second and raised her hands in a gesture of goodwill.

"Look vaquero, I wouldn't pull that gun out. I'm the one who helped you out before, right? I'm not looking for an enemy in you." She replied coolly, placing her hands back on the table, though she kept the glove on. Jesse wasn't having it.

"Still ain't answered my question."

At that, she allowed herself a brief sigh and placed a fist against her cheek to prop her head up. "I'm working with Talon. They send me to do some dirty work every now and then, and I get access to information and resources that you could only dream of."

Yeah, he didn't like that answer. A scowl began to form on his forehead as her smirk grew wider. "The answer's no, I don't work with Talon. Even outlaws have standards."

The Mexican woman bristled slightly, as if she had been offended by his idiocy. "Mira, don't you get it vaquero? I'm not with them. I do my own thing. They're just a means to an end, and right now? I want to keep them from making this deal."

It sounded like too much risk to him. It was already risky enough just to come out and meet her here, but to know that she wanted him to attack Talon, while being an agent for them? Sounded like too much trouble for him. She was still yammering on, trying to convince him without sounding desperate, but his head was somewhere else. He hadn't quite noticed it before, but there were a few more men in the bar than he had seen when he walked in. The doors swung open again and another pair of men came in, and from their stance he could tell there was armor under those big coats.

Jesse looked about the bar slowly, in a measured way, which caught Sombra's attention. She noticed quickly, her calm demeanor shifting to that of a coiled spring. She was ready to pounce in a moment's notice. McCree was not so youthful for that approach anymore.

With a kick of his boot against the underside of their booth's table, it fell over with a loud bang as he drew his revolver, taking cover behind the shoddy piece of wood. A number of men pulled weapons from their clothing; pistols, shotguns, rifles, and turned to meet the pair. The quick ring of 4 shots erupted as McCree blew holes in four of their heads, before being forced to duck down to avoid gunfire. Screams filled the establishment as bystanders rushed past the gunmen. He turned to his side to see Sombra mysteriously absent without a trace, and he cursed under his breath. What kind of mess had he just got himself into?

The firing on his position was intense, splintering the wood into bits. It was clear that it would not be decent cover for long, so he lifted it by the center column and ran his way across the open floor to the bar, firing off his last two shots on the way, clipping one in the shoulder and the other in the gut. Sitting on his ass with his back to the bar's countertop, he chucked the remains of his table to his side. As he slid the empty casings from his revolver, he could hear the thumps of an approaching enemy and prepared to duke it out with him when a small burst of gunfire was heard from behind him and the soldier's body collapsed before him.

"Hola." A familiar voice chirped as her body materialized next to Jesse, startling him so badly he nearly punched her. She cocked her head with a small grin, holding her compact SMG over her chest.

"I take it these are your friends?" He questioned, sliding 6 fresh rounds into his peacekeeper's cylinder, whipping it back into the revolver and giving it a spin for good measure.

"Si, seems like Talon found me out." She replied, wincing slightly as another burst of rifle fire flew over their heads. McCree was just thankful his hat hadn't been perforated.

"On 3?" He questioned, receiving a nod from his new partner in crime. Holding up three metal fingers, he nodded and dropped one, then another, then stood up as he dropped the last, leaping to the side and slamming the hammer of his revolver with his hand as he sent 6 shots across the bar. He must have taken a few out with the volley as bodies dropped to the floor, and he could see as he rolled to his feet that Sombra had taken the other two out. She gave him a satisfied nod and smirked at her work, happy that her training had paid off.

McCree would have injected some lighthearted comment at that moment if the doors hadn't swung open again, a pair of Talon agents, he assumed were the drivers, brandishing rifles. He hadn't reloaded yet, so raising his pistol would be useless. He raised his left arm just in time to keep his head from being blown off as their shots filled the room. His arm took two rounds before he could find cover behind a booth, and for once he was glad the sensory receptors were a bit shoddy. Cursing, he saw his fingers splay out in a manner that was not controlled, and knew he had just lost half of his tools at his disposal.

He looked for Sombra briefly, wondering where the hell she was, before he saw her back where they had started, holding a wound on her shoulder that seemed to be bleeding badly. He knew that she was likely out of the fight and growled slightly. Placing his weapon back in it's holster, he felt his belt for a stun grenade before finding the last one, tucked away and hidden by his serape, and primed it. He hurled it over the booth and towards the door where they had found cover, and could hear their cries of agony as they lost their senses. He pulled his weapon out and stormed over to them, no longer worried about being shot. He found the pair of them curled up on the ground, holding their eyes, and planted two quick shots downwards that stilled them.

He checked to make sure everyone on the floor was done breathing before heading over to his new 'ally' and crouching down, holstering his gun. Her face was scrunched up in pain and that pretty little purple coat she wore was stained red from her shoulder to her gut. He gave the rest of her a once over and figured she could handle it if he got her somewhere safe soon. Although…

Why should he help her? She's self admitted to be a Talon agent, she deserves what she got. In fact, he should just put a bullet in her right now and save everyone some trouble. He wasn't one to shoot an injured lady though; he had some more code at the least. Besides, she could be useful in some manner.

"Can you walk?" He questioned, earning a nod from the woman. "Got any safe houses round' here? Closest one I've got is Dorado." He said with softness that he reserved only for those with injuries. She gave a small, half-hearted nod.

"Castillo… I can show you where." She replied, her previous charisma and sarcasm replaced with a cold, dull voice. It was to be expected of someone losing a fair bit of blood.

A quick sweep of the perimeter proved that they were alone. The two unmarked vans that the Talon agents arrived in were empty, though Sombra lifted her hand and disabled them as a precaution. McCree straddled the hover-bike that he had recently procured and raised an eyebrow to Sombra, who reluctantly sat herself on the back seat. It was a bit difficult for the cowboy to operate the ride with a sparking arm, but he made do.

"How long you reckon until they send more after us?" he questioned, knowing it would likely be within the hour.

"They're already on their way, amigo."

He revved the engine just a bit harder and sped his new partner out onto the road, kick up dust and putting as much distance between themselves and the bar.


	2. To Disappear

Chapter 2: To Disappear

It wasn't a long ride, but to Sombra it felt as though it had taken years. The wound in her shoulder was proving to make consciousness very difficult, even with the constant pressure she applied to it. Her other hand was busy holding the waist of this fool that she had put some ounce of faith in, and she started to wonder if this was really a good idea. She couldn't trust him, but what choice did she have now?

Another turn down a small alleyway, and the pair had arrived. It was a small storage building, darkened by grime and undisturbed. The Spanish woman slid herself from the bike and deftly moved her gloved hand, pulling up a few displays and clicking here and there until the old, iron door creaked. She turned the knob and it opened, shaking rust and dirt off as it moved. She turned back to McCree and motioned with her hand for him to enter. The man frowned slightly at the proposition of leaving the beautiful ride in this kind of neighborhood, but he relented and took the key from the ignition and stepped inside.

Within was a dark, dingy warehouse style of interior, with metal racks set up in the back corner for shipping containers. A few beaten couches were spread within, a couple of mattresses were tossed along the floor, and quite possibly the oldest television in existence sat atop a crate in the center of the room.

While Jesse tried to get his bearings, Sombra toyed with her displays once more until some lighting overhead crackled to life. Half of them were dark, the other half emitting a dull orange glow.

McCree could tell in an instant that this place was used for trafficking, though how long ago people were sent through this building was anyone's guess. Still, he felt as though he was growing grime just by standing in the building.

Sombra on the other hand didn't seem to care, tossing herself onto one of the couches and pulling her stained jacket off, revealing the black tank top she wore beneath. She took to inspecting her wound, her face scrunching up in pain as she moved the shoulder. Jesse stepped towards her, removing his serape so he could properly assist her. She scowled and coiled away from him, like a viper ready to strike.

"Easy now, ain't gonna kill you or nothing. Just let me help you there, alright? You aren't gonna be able to do much on your own." He stated, trying his best to be reassuring, or at least as reassuring as a man could be.

She considered him for a bit, weighing her options behind her violet eyes, almost as though she was scanning him with them. Wordlessly, her posture shifted so that he could take a look at her. He nodded his head and bit on his glove to pull his flesh hand free, letting the glove drop.

He gingerly placed the hand on her shoulder and craned his head around her, looking to see the damage done. Luckily, there was an exit wound, which meant he didn't have to play operation on the poor girl. He nodded slowly and turned his attention back to her eyes.

"Could've been worse. I've got some basic supplies on me, but you got anything else around here?"

She gave a tiny nod, pulling her eyes from his as if she was uncomfortable, and looked towards the storage bins. "I keep all of my hideouts stocked. In the grey bin." She answered, placing her hand back on her wound. As the cowboy stood up to go grab the supplies, she found herself staring at his wound, the sparking now ceased and the holes ringed by dried up oils. She could probably make it somewhat usable given enough time.

She was roused from her thoughts as the cowboy crouched down in front of her, right in her line of sight. She turned her attention elsewhere, to the back wall as he fiddled with the bag of first aid supplies. It was hard for him to do anything quickly with the one hand, but he managed it with surprising grace. She felt a shiver run through her as he smeared some cold liquid substance to her wound. In an instant she started to feel the pain numb slightly and cool the angry flesh over her shoulder. It was the same concoction that Talon put in their field health-packs, reverse engineered from Overwatch research.

"That should work it's magic for a bit. Best wrap it up to keep from infection though." Jesse reasoned, fishing around until he found the roll of gauze. He noticed that the previously cocky nature of the girl had been replaced by a quiet, almost awkward passiveness. When he applied the gauze, she flinched, as if it was as hot as a burning coal.

"Hey, amigo? Settle down. You're in good hands… Hand. Promise." His attempt at easing tensions only made her roll her eyes, but her shoulders lowered ever so slightly.

"Just shut up and help me vaquero."

It bothered Sombra that the man could be so at ease with her. Was he stupid? She was an enemy, she could turn on him at any moment. Maybe she had been mistaken about him, maybe he wasn't a good accomplice. No, he was aware, she could see it in his eyes, how he watched every quick movement she made. Then why was he so… Pleasant? It was almost obnoxious how friendly and decent he was being. She didn't like it.

Even still, he helped her get bandaged up, and once she was wrapped up, she finally found the strength to sit back and close her eyes. She had lost a decent amount of blood, enough to make her light headed and in need of a good nap. The healing salve would keep her alive, no doubt, but it wasn't instantaneous. She needed rest, which was something they would not have much of with Talon dogging them.

Moreover, there was no chance in hell that she would sleep with the pistolero as her guard. He could try to gain her trust all he wanted, but she would sleep with an eye open around him. He was unpredictable, and she didn't like people who were unpredictable. Despite all of the digging she had done through his past, she couldn't find much of anything to use as leverage. All of his dirt was public, and it seemed that he just didn't care. There wasn't anything that truly bothered him.

She watched him plant himself on one of the opposing couches, staring down at his worthless arm. He slid back a plate on the main section of it, revealing a few rudimentary repair and maintenance tools. She knew that none of them would help with bullet holes and severed circuits. Seeing that he could do next to nothing, and with little else to do, the cowboy pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes, crossed his legs, and decided to take a nap.

He must have been an idiot.

She lazily watched him for a few minutes, curious to a certain extent. He baffled her, truly. How had this man evaded arrest and capture so easily and for so long acting as he did? Maybe he was just lucky.

To her dismay, her eyes began to grow heavy, and she found herself slipping out of consciousness. She knew she couldn't stop it, the sedatives in the salve were going to knock her out, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of fear as her eyes shut fully and she was left at the mercy of the outlaw.


End file.
